mariokartfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:IggyKoopa408/Ranking All 12 Mario Kart Games!
Hi, guys! I'm IggyKoopa408, and I'm going to rank all 12 Mario Kart Games from Worst to Best. Let's get to it. Ranking Order 12th Place (Dead Last): Mario Kart 64. The first game on this list is Mario Kart 64. The reason Mario Kart 64 is in 12th place, aka Dead Last, is because of the controls. That's right. The controls for this game are extremely slippery, and they make the game borderline unplayable. What's worse is that the Blue Shell is introduced. At least we have the other good items that are new to this game, like the Fake Item Box. 11th Place: Mario Kart: Double Dash!!. The next game on this list is Mario Kart: Double Dash!! for the Gamecube, which deserves 11th place. I really like the improvements from the awful Mario Kart 64, but every time I try to drift, I crash into the wall. The two racer driving per kart is pretty weird, and so is Petey Piranha. At least we have the special items. 10th Place: Mario Kart Arcade GP. Mario Kart Arcade GP deserves 10th place because it costs a lot of money to play this game, and you'll be out of money before you even complete this game. 9th Place: Mario Kart 8. Mario Kart 8 deserves 9th place because it isn't very creative on the battle tracks. In Battle Mode, you have to battle on racetracks, and racetracks are only meant to be raced on. I also hate the new item balance, which is based on distance. Seriously? Green Shells and Bananas in 9th place? 8th Place: Mario Kart: Super Circuit. Mario Kart: Super Circuit is an okay game and it deserves 8th place because the tracks are really creative, and it allows you to replay all 20 Super Mario Kart tracks in the Extra Cups. 7th Place: Mario Kart 8 Deluxe. Mario Kart 8 Deluxe is a good game and it deserves 7th place because it finally brings back some of the battle modes, and even has a new battle mode: Renegade Roundup. The downside is that two awful items return Feather and Boo. 6th Place: Mario Kart Arcade GP 2. Now that we have the lower half of this list out of the way, it's time to go to the better half of this list. To start the upper half off, we have Mario Kart Arcade GP 2 in 6th place. It improves over the first Arcade installment because it introduces new items, new characters, and new tracks. It also doesn't cost as much. 5th Place: Super Mario Kart. Let's move onto the 5th place spot, which belongs to Super Mario Kart. This game has an item balance in each placing group, and the battle mode is awesome. 4th Place: Mario Kart 7. Let's move onto the 4th place spot, which belongs to Mario Kart 7. This game has two awesome new item (Super Leaf and Lucky 7) and one bad new item (Fire Flower), introduces air gliding and underwater driving, and brings back the Coins on the tracks. 3rd Place: Mario Kart Arcade GP DX. As we move into the Top 3, the 3rd place spot goes to Mario Kart Arcade GP DX. Arcade GP DX has one hundred items, returns the air gliding and underwater driving from Mario Kart 7, and brings back four items (Fake Item Box, Mega Mushroom, Thunder Cloud, and POW Block). 2nd Place (Runner-Up): Mario Kart DS. Alright, the 2nd place spot goes to Mario Kart DS. This game introduces two new items (Bullet Bill and Blooper), and if not counting Mario Kart 8 Deluxe, this is the last game to have the awful Boo item. No game, not even this one, can compare to the 1st place spot. Which game claims #1? Time to find out. 1st Place (Winner): Mario Kart Wii. This is the moment you've all been waiting for, so the 1st place spot goes to Mario Kart Wii. This game introduces three new items (POW Block, Mega Mushroom and Thunder Cloud), and this is the first game after Mario Kart Ds to not have the awful Boo item. Category:Blog posts